Mika's story
by L is best
Summary: Just a normal skater who wants to compete in the Grand Prix finals. Just kidding she falls in love with some strange guy named Yuri Plesetski.


The time had come I was finally getting to go to the big leagues of figure skating. There were so many people that I had aspired to be when I was younger but now I could be even better than they could ever be. "Hey you are Mika Nekeveroff Victors sister?" said some boy that looked very familiar. Then I remembered that it was Yuri Katsuki. "Yeah he is my brother. We have been in a lot of competitions together but this year I can finally win the Grand Prix finals." I said in a very confident voice. "Tough luck because I am winning this year." Said Yuri Plisetsky. "You can keep dreaming." I said while blushing very hard. He must have noticed because he had an innocent look on his face for a split second and then turned around. "What is up with him?" Yuri said facing the opposite direction that I was in. "I have no ideal. HEY! Little sis come over here." Said Victor. "What do you want." I said. "I hope you do a wonderful job today." Said Victor. "Next up is Mika Nekeveroff." Said a voice on the intercom. "I'm up." I said to the both of them. "Hope you do good." They both said in perfect unison. As I walked onto the ice I felt a sense of comfort in me. Then everything changed when I started my performance. The little doubt I had in me went away. Okay all you have to do is nail these jumps and you will have this competition in the bag. When I was done I was super out of breath, but people were clapping for me. My coach couldn't make it to this competition. I do not want to tell any one that he passed away a few days before we arrived here. "Mikas score for the firs round is 95.8" said the same voice on the intercom. "Not bad for the first competition." said Yuri Plisetski. "Can I give you a nick name. I said "It depends on what it is." Said Yuri. "I shall now dub you as Yurio." I said. "That sounds great to me." He said. "I hope that you do good." I said in a shy voice. "Thanks." Said Yurio. As I went to go take a seat in the audience I saw that there was someone that was alone as well. It was Yuri. I wondered if Victor was with him because I looked closer and I did not see him. I went down to go see what was going on with Yuri. "What is wrong with you?" I said "I can't find Victor anywhere and I am about to go on the ice in five minutes." He said in a very panicked voice. "Do you want me to help you look for him?" I said. "Well. Yeah, he is your brother, right?" He said in a very angry tone. "Just shut up and help me look for him smart ass." I said. "Why do you act so tough all the time?" He said. "I do not have to tell you anything alright. So, mind your own damn business alright?" I said then walked away to go look for Victor. "Where are you Victor?" I said saying my thoughts out loud. I looked around for a long time until I found him on the roof. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Yuri he is about to go on the ice." I said. "Yeah. I should. Thank you for reminding me." He said still in his thoughts. "Come on. What is on your mind right now?" I said. He always seems unfocused when he has something on his mind. "Let me guess. Yuri." I said with a smile. "No. Let's go back down to the rink." He said embarrassed. As we went down to the rink I ran into Yurio. "Hey." I said with a friendly smile. "Can I talk to you?" He said. "Yeah." I said "Alone." He said. "Okay" I said. As we me and Yurio went up to the roof. "What did you want to talk to me about." I said. "Do you think that you are going to win this?" He said. "To be honest I do not know if I am or not." I said truthfully. "Can you teach me how to do a quadruple sow cow? Please?" He said. "Yeah I would be happy to. When do you want to meet up an do it?" I said "Can we do it tomorrow?" he said. "Yeah" I said. He leaned in closer to me and then we kissed. "Wh... What!" I said almost speechless. Before he could say anything, he ran away. I went after him for an answer because you do not just do that to a person and run away. I went back down to the rink that there was a whole lot of people there. I tried to find him but it was almost impossible. "YURIO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone was staring at me. Partially because I just yelled but I didn't care I was just trying to find him. I gave up after searching for hours. The competition had ended a long time after I gave up. I came in first place. Yurio came in second and Victor came in third. I would see them tomorrow in the free skate. I put on my skates and went onto the ice. The feeling of being out on the ice is like leaving everything behind but not everything can be left behind, somethings can stay with you forever. The things that you don't know the answers to. Every jump that I try to do failed. When I have something on my mind that I do not know the answer to I cannot concentrate on anything else but that one thing. The thing that hurt me the most is that he ran away. If I could have gotten an answer from him this would not be happening. I decided to just go home and get some rest. "What took you so long?" said Victor. "None of your business!" I said in a defensive voice. Then I remembered that I had to teach Yurio a jump tomorrow. I wondered if he would show up. "You need to go to bed." Victor said in a hurt voice. "Do you think that I can win this?" I said out of nowhere. "Why would you ask me this? Of course, I think that you can win this. You are the best skater out there and you should never say anything like that." He said. "Well. It's not important." I said and then turned to go to bed. "You do not know how important that this is to me. Ever since Mom and Dad died you have always been doubting yourself and you should stop doing that." He said. "Well I had to be that way. I don't know what to do anymore. What should I do?" I said almost breaking down into tears. "You should do what makes you happy. Also, whatever you have done to your personality it needs to stop. You have been acting very tough and I like the smile that my little sister used to have not this serious look that you have now." Said Victor. "Okay." I said knowing that I was not going to change at all. The reason hat I have been acting tough is because so many other people have broken my heart and I don't want it to happen again. As I went to bed I was thinking about what happened with me and Yurio on the roof today. It was so out of the blue. When I woke in the morning I got ready to go to the rink. When I got there to my surprise Yurio was there skating his heart out. "Yurio." I said. As soon as I said it he fell flat on his face. When he stood up I skated over to him and hugged him at my own risk. "Are you ready to learn?" I asked him. "Yeah!" he said in an excited voice. "Before we start can I ask you a question?" I said. "Yeah. What do you want to ask me?" He said. "What happened yesterday with us on the roof?" I asked in an afraid voice. "I think that you are the best skater out there and I like you." He said. "No. You are the best skater out there and I like you too." I said. I leaned in to kiss him and we did for a good minuet. "Now that we have that out of the way would you like to learn this move or not?" I asked. We practiced and practiced until he got it and then other people started to come in for the free skate today. We went to go get ready for the competition. Then what felt like forever Victor came and he looked very sleepy. I went over to say hi to him. "Hey what's up?" I asked. He looked very tiered. When he didn't get much sleep the night before competitions he would sleep until it was time to go. "I feel awful." He said. "Well if you are sick or tiered you are going to have to deal with it." I said. "I know. You love being the person who could always say 'I told you so' but you never do." He said in a curious voice. "Well I do not see the point of doing so." I said while I was bearing a huge grin. "Hey. Where is pork cutlet bowl at?" I asked. "I have no idea." Said Victor. "Next up is Victor Nekeveroff." Said the voice over the intercom. "I'm next. Wish me luck." He said. "Good luck." I said. While he skated, I saw that Yurio was coming to where I was sitting. "Hey. How are you doing today." He asked. "We just saw each other this morning." I said. "Well does that mean that I can't ask how you are doing today?" He asked. "You aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you?" I asked. "Nope" He said. "Well I am very nervous. How about you?" I asked. "Well I am also very nervous but I can go through with this, but JJ over there is not looking so hot." He said. I looked over at JJ to see what Yurio meant and he was a wreck. "What is wrong with him?" I asked him. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" he said in a sarcastic tone. As I walked over to JJ I was noticing that he was crying. "Dude! What's wrong?" I asked him. "Why do you care?" He said between sobs. "Fine! Bye." I said then turned around. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he said while he grabbed my shoulder. "Then what did you mean it by?" I said in an angry tone. "I don't know." He said. "Okay getting to the point now. Why are you crying?" I asked. "I guess the pressure caught up to me." He said still crying. "Well you better pull it together you are about to go on the ice." I said. "Okay I will try." He said then stopped crying. When JJ got onto the ice he was so uncoordinated. He was still on the edge of the ice when his music started. He only got one jump and missed the others. "Hey!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Victor with Yuri. "What do you want?" I asked. "What's wrong with you?" Said Yuri. "None of your damn business okay." I said. "Gezze! Sorry." Said Yuri. As I watched the rest of JJ's performance I was shocked that the pressure caught up to him right now. "What is wrong with JJ?" Victor asked. "The pressure of the competitions caught up to him." I said. "JJ's score is 39.9." said a voice over the intercom. "Damn." Said Yuri "Shut the heck up Yuri! What if that was you?" I said and then walked away. "Sorry if I was trying to care!" He shouted. I turned around and walked over to him, and punched him. "What the hell was that about?" Victor said angrily. I turned around to see Yuri out cold on the floor. "Shoot! I didn't mea-"I didn't finish my sentence before Victor punched me. I ran or tried to run but Victor caught up to me. We started fighting until I was out. When I woke up I was in a bed. "Where am I?" I asked. "Shut up!" said a familiar voice. It was Victor. "Why did you do it?" he asked in a desperate voice. "Do what?" I asked. TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
